Love don't cost a thing
by Kiala
Summary: Princess Kagome must get married,who shall it be?Prince Kouga?Hojo?Naraku?Miroku?Or the servant boy Inuyasha,who's shown her there's more to life behind the palace walls. Wait servant and a Princess? Is that even allowed? I&k S
1. Default Chapter

Halo people! Ok ideas are just coming to me and I specially like this one I have it all planned out and I hope you guys like it!

_x.x_

Knock!Knock!Knock!

Kagome Higurashi woke up at the sound of someone knocking on her door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and a lady entered her room. She had brown eyes, brown hair and she was fallowed by a two-tailed cat.

"Sango! Kirara!" Kagome said with a smile

The two tailed cat named Kirara jumped on Kagome's bed and cuddled next to her.

"Hello Kagome" Sango said as she also sat down next to Kagome.

Sango's house had caught fire a year ago killing everyone in her house except her. She came to the palace hoping for a job as a servant. After a while she and Kagome became good friend so Kagome asked her father if Sango could be her personal 'assistant', she didn't like to call her friend a servant. Though Kagome never asked Sango to do anything like mop the floors or such, she would help in stuff like "What dress should I wear?" or when she had problems with her parents Sango was always there to comfort her.

"Kagome have you heard? There's a new servant boy" Sango informed her friend.

"Really? How old is he?" Kagome asked.

Sango thought for a bit...

"He looked aboutour age, 16, 17"

Kagome went to the washroom but was listening to what Sango was saying from behind the door.

" His looks are rather interesting, he has long silver hair and golden eyes, he doesn't seem like the friendliest person..." Sango continued.

Kagome came out of the washroom and started to change her cloths.

" Golden eyes? Silver hair? How odd..." The princess said.

Sango nodded.

"Indeed, I saw him just this morning I tried to talk to him but he wasn't really open"

" Well, I haven't seen him yet, after breakfast we can go see how he's doing and maybe give him a tour of the palace" Kagome suggested.

Sango nodded once again, picked up Kiala and fallowed Kagome out of her room.

_X.x_

"Dammit!" a 17 year old boy said.

" It'll take forever to clean these windows, there's millions!"

This boy's name is Inuyasha. The servant boy of which Sango and Kagome were talking about earlier. He glared at the windows.

"Why did there have to be so many?" He thought to himself out loud.

He then heard two girls giggling and turned around.

One had long brown hair that and brown eyes, it was the same girl who tried to warm up to him earlier. The other had black wavy hair and big blue eyes. They both stopped and looked at him.

"Is that him?" The girl with black hair asked her friend.

Her friend nodded.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"I can hear you ya know!" he said.

The girl with black hair blushed.

"I'm sorry, my name is Kagome what's yours?" she asked him

"Feh! None of you business" he said as he started to wash the windows again.

"Hmph! Fine let's go Sango!" Kagome said as she lead her friend away.

"Stupid girls" he mumbled to himself.

**(A/n he doesn't know Kagome is the princess)**

_X.x_

" I see what you mean, he's a complete jerk!" Kagome said as she walked down the hallway.

"Yes, he isn't the nicest person I've met" Sango agreed.

When they got to the table they saw the Queen and King waiting for them to being breakfast.

Sango and Kagome bowed and sat down to eat.

"So mom dad I see we have a new worker at the palace" Kagome said she didn't like to use the word 'servant'.

Her parents nodded.

"Did you meet him? How is he?" her mother asked.

"He was...nice" Kagome said as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Now you're probably wondering why Kagome didn't say...

" _He was a complete jerk!" _

It's because she knew if her father found out that he was disrespectful to her, he would kick him out immediately. And Kagome simply wasn't cruel enough to do so.

When Kagome and Sango were done they headed outside to the yard. Then, they saw the 'new worker' planting some flowers. He looked up at them.

"What are you staring at!" he asked rudely.

Kagome glared at him

" What's wrong with you? Why do you have to be so mean? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

The boy stared at her obviously not expecting that answer.

"Listen I didn't come here to make friends ok? So just let me do my work and leave me alone!" he said as he went back to the flowers.

" That's no way to speak to a princess!" Sango spoke up.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly, then turned to Kagome.

"_You're_ the princess?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him

"Yes _I'm_ the princess!" She said.

Inuyasha felt like such and idiot

" _Of course she's the princess! Look at how she's dressed! I'm such an idiot"_ he thought to himself.

"And that's your servant?" he said pointing to Sango.

Kagome glared at him

"She is Sango,my friend! Not my **servant**" she said the word servant as if it were poison.

Inuyasha was shocked inside but said showed no emotion on the outside. The king had told him earlier that Sango was the princess's private servant, and she says she's a friend. Weren't princess's suppose to be spoiled and snobby?

" A friend...?" he asked.

"Yes a friend! I was hoping to have you as one but clearly you're not interested" with that she and Sango continued there trail.

_X.x_

"_Great I was an ass to the princess, her father will probably kick me out in no time"_

Just then the king arrived and Inuyasha bowed.

"Marvellous work my boy!" he congratulated

"Thank you your highness"

The king smiled at him.

" Kagome told me earlier that you were a very nice boy, it's good that you two are getting along, she doesn't have many friends you know it's hard being stuck inside the palace walls" the king said.

" _She said I was nice?" _Inuyasha asked himself.

"Keep up the good work" the king said and left Inuyasha to his garden duties.

_x.x_

_So, what did you think? Not bad for a first chapter hein? Anyways please review I'd really appreciate it. Kagome will probably learn that she has to get married at chapter 3 or such._

_Bye!_

_Kiala_


	2. Work work and work

Inuyasha gave a loud sigh, he had only been working at the palace for a day and already he was exhausted. He had cleaned windows, scrubbed the floors, worked in the garden, cleaned the bedrooms and other chores.

Never in his life had he worked so much, he'd always let his mother do the cleaning, cooking and all the others stuff, he now felt sorry for never helping her with the chores.

Finally, when he had accomplished everything on the list, he made his way to his room hoping to get some rest. However, when there are hyper active girls above your bedroom, it isn't easy.

Inuyasha frowned and stuffed his head under the pillow, but it wouldn't stop, they wouldn't shut up! He growled, shot up from his bed and went to the room above.

He knocked on the door loudly 3 times until finally someone opened. His eyes widen, was he the most unluckiest guy or what? Who other then to have the room above his except for the princess, she stared at him curiously.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

He sighed, he couldn't yell at the princess, the king might hear and this time she just might kick him out. Now, how could he say this nicely?.

"Keep it down will you? Ish!" He snapped. Eh...

Kagome's confused and innocent look was replaced with one which expressed annoyance and anger.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to _me_ like _that_! You could show some respect!"

Inuyasha glared at her, who did she think she was, talking to _him_ like _that_! Oh yeah...the princess...either way he would not allow it!

"I don't care who you are, I just wanna get some sleep so just shu-." Inuyasha was interrupted however by another voice.

"What seems do be the problem here, daughter?" it was none other then the king, who's face showed nothing but confusion.

Inuyasha kicked himself mentally, could there be worst timing? He prepared himself for the yelling and the "you're fired" or maybe even the " OFF WITH HIS HEAD".

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the princess and her friend bowing and mimicked their actions.

"No father, Inuyasha simply came to ask me something...yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to sigh in relief, why was she doing this? However, when he saw the look in her eyes he saw one thing...evil! She was planning something! That had to be it!

However, he couldn't do anything in front of the king now so he 'played along'.

"Yes, um. Your majesty, I was just wondering if-.." He thought for a bit, could he tell the princess to keep it down? Better now take the risk...not in front of the king anyways.

"-...Uh, never mind, bye" he said as he bowed one last time and walked away rather quickly.

The king stared after Inuyasha and shook his head.

"Strange boy..." he mumbled.

Kagome and Sango gave the king a smile as if they agreed, and bowed before the king left. They closed the door and sat down on Kagome's bed.

"Isn't that Inuyasha guy an ass? Why do you cover for him?" Sango asked her friend curiously.

Kagome smirked, she knew that Inuyasha knew that this time, she hadn't done it out of kindness.

He owed her big time, she didn't know what he was going to do yet, but she would soon.

" Oh I don't know...just like that" she lied.

Sango shrugged and got up from the bed.

"I gotta go uh...somewhere. See you later, ok?"

Kagome stared and Sango curiously, but nodded. It had only been a short period of time since Sango had left but Kagome was already bored.

She sighed, her only friend was Sango, she knew no one else in this place. Well, her parents, but they weren't exactly her idea of fun and the other maids feared her. Why? Kagome had no clue.

That's when it popped in her head...Inuyasha! But he wouldn't hang out with her, he'd probably just shut the door in her face.

Wait...he couldn't do that, she was the princess, he had no right, she could simply threaten to fire him. There was no way he could refuse spending the day with her.

Kagome thought a bit, she must've been really desperate if she was going to Inuyasha of all people for fun. She laughed at herself, oh well, she would try one last time to be friends, but if that didn't work. Then...well she would see what she would do.

_**(End)**_

_**Well, I don't know if you guys are still into this fic,that's why it's so short.If I get like 5 reviews I won't bother continuing and concentrate on the other ones. So if you want me to continue then review and I'll update with longer chapters.**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
